Chimére
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: "Il ferme les yeux et il est debout. C'est étrange, comme le fantôme d'une sensation oubliée." M/M. Cherik!


_**Chimère  
**_

* * *

 **Fandom :** X-Men, The movie.  
 **Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi. Sinon, l'idée.

 **Rating :** T.  
 **Genre :** Angst. Romance.  
 **Pairing :** Cherik !

 **Résumé :** "Il ferme les yeux et il est debout. C'est étrange, comme le fantôme d'une sensation oubliée."

 **Note :** Mon premier one-shot depuis une éternité (Non, je ne suis pas morte) et franchement je suis super-hyper-méga heureuse d'avoir réussi à écrire un nouveau truc (c'est que ça me manquait mine de rien) ! C'est franchement pas le texte le plus fun que j'ai pu écrire mais ce n'est pas ma faute (je le jure!) ; j'ai juste passé ces deux derniers jours à fureter sur ffnet, à lire des Cherik pas franchement joyeux...  
Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il ferme les yeux et il est debout.

C'est étrange, comme le fantôme d'une sensation oubliée. Il fait quelques pas maladroits avant de retrouver toute l'aisance qu'il avait autrefois. Il repousse le fauteuil sous le bureau, avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs du manoir.

Tout est calme. Les enfants dorment encore et il prend plaisir à redécouvrir ce décor familier sous un autre angle. Les guéridons, lui semblent plus petits. Les tapis ne sont plus un problème il prend même plaisir à les sentir sous ses pieds nus, comme le parquet. Il essaye de se souvenir des marches qui grincent alors qu'il grimpe l'escalier.

Une irrésistible envie de rire le prend et il se laisse aller. Il a l'impression d'être soûl pas ivre mort mais relativement éméché. Et c'est terriblement agréable.

Il s'arrête devant une porte, caresse doucement sa surface avant d'en saisir la poignée. Un demi-tour vers la droite et la porte s'ouvre sur une chambre au allures de sanctuaire. Depuis combien de temps n'y a-t-il pas mis les pieds ? Cela lui semble faire des siècles.

Il s'avance et la porte claque derrière lui. Tout est comme dans ces souvenirs. À droite, contre le mur, il y a une vieille commode dont un des tiroirs laisse voir des chaussettes. En face de lui, un bureau, face à l'une des deux immenses fenêtres, disparaît sous une montagne de papiers et de nécessaires d'écriture. Et à sa gauche, le lit est resté intouché, les draps sont défaits et la couette est à moité par terre.

La joie qui l'avait envahie jusque là semble exploser comme un bulle de savoir, laissant échapper toute la solitude, le regret et la colère qui l'habite et qu'il tente de camoufler tant bien que mal.

Il voit défiler dans son esprit les discutions, les étreintes, les murmures et les rires dont ce lit à été le témoin silencieux. Il se voit étendu sur le lit, nu, regarder Erik faire s'agiter en marmonnant alors qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ses chaussures. Il voit Erik l'asseoir sur la commode et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il se voit rougir comme une adolescente alors que Hank entre et les surprend dans cette position. Il se voit rire aux larmes alors qu'il se laisse tomber sur le lit. Il se voit embrasser Erik pour se faire pardonner.

Il voit...

Il voit les souvenirs de ce qui a été et qui ne sera plus. Il voit ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si les choses avaient été différentes.

La douleur le prend par surprise et il se plie en deux. L'écho de la voix de Hank se fait entendre et il serre la mâchoire. « Tu ne devras pas faire ça, Charles. Tu te fais du mal et tu vas finir par te perdre, oublier quelle est la réalité... ». Il chasse ces paroles d'un froncement de sourcils et entend la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Quand il se retourne, les souvenirs, la douleur et la tristesse, tout disparaît. Erik se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné, il est plus séduisant que jamais. Charles va jusqu'à lui, se glisse entre ses bras. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Il effleure doucement ses lèvres, réapprenant leurs douceur et leur goût. Il faut moins de dix secondes à Erik pour lui répondre avec un enthousiasme qui frôle le désespoir.

Charles suit le mouvement quand Erik le pousse vers le lit et lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux s'y cognent, il se laisse tomber en arrière, entraînant son amant avec lui.

Il soupir quand il sens les mains de l'autrichien déboutonner sa chemise et glisser sur sa peau. La sensation est merveilleuse et il savoure chacune des caresses qui lui sont offertes. Un léger rire lui échappe lorsque les doigts survolent ses côtes chatouilleuses avant d'aller se poser sur son pantalon. La ceinture est débouclée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Suivit du bouton et de la fermeture éclair. Son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements glissent sur ses jambes l'air est agréablement frais contre sa peau échauffée.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer le nom de son amant, dans une supplique alors que celui-ci est occupé à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il a tellement envie de lui les jeux sensuels seront pour plus tard, pour l'instant, il veut prendre son plaisir, s'assouvir, et il veut venir dans la bouche de l'autrichien.

Il lui dit, en faisant courir ses ongles dans les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Il sent Erik sourire contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de s'exécuter. La plaisir le frappe comme un coup de massue et il s'y abandonne avec gratitude.

Il a l'impression qu'il ne s'est passé qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'assouvisse avec un cri de bonheur. Il sent Erik ramper au dessus de lui pour venir l'embrasser avant de s'étendre contre lui.

Blotti entre ses bras, Charles ferme les yeux et il est de nouveau dans son bureau.

Dans son fauteuil...

* * *

Fin.

Tout les avis sont bons à prendre..! (Pour ceux qui veulent que je sois plus claire, j'adorerai positivement lire vos avis sur ce texte!).

 **Sanka** *qui va essayer de chouchouter sa muse pour qu'elle ne retourne pas se faire la malle pendant plus d'un an...*


End file.
